The USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Southern California was founded in 1971 and has been continuously supported by a Cancer Center Core Support Grant since 1973. It has developed into a major regional and national resource for cancer research, treatment, prevention and education. Center facilities have been built and developed with support from the NCI, the University, and the Kenneth Norris Jr. Cancer Hospital which is an integral part of the Cancer Center. The Center is undergoing a major expansion by the addition of the Norman Topping Tower (110,000 nsf) attached to the existing headquarters building. The Center's research programs are organized into five discipline-based and four disease-based programs. The discipline-based programs are headed by senior investigators in the fields of gene regulation, cell biology, developmental therapeutics and clinical trials, cancer epidemiology and cancer control research. The disease-based programs which provide focus to our multidisciplinary research efforts are in genitourinary, gastrointestinal, breast cancer and hematologic malignancy/retroviral diseases. This application is for: 1) partial salary support for the Center's senior leadership who are responsible for planning and overseeing our research efforts; 2) support for planning and evaluation to keep the Center at the forefront of cancer research; 3) support for the administrative intrastructure of the Center; 4) partial support for the Center's 13 shared resources which facilitate the conduct of our peer-reviewed research; 5) support for developmental funds to help us recruit new investigators in areas we have targeted for expansion and to provide support for pilot projects, specifically designed to stimulate translational research. Continued funding from the Cancer Center Core Support Program will allow us to build on our strengths in molecular genetics, cell biology, cancer treatment (including gene therapy), cancer epidemiology and cancer control and to translate our underlying expertise into strong, peer-reviewed funded research programs focused on cancers of major consequence in this country.